


Frost

by AshenDemonWrites (rainbhrts94)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/AshenDemonWrites
Summary: Prompt: Sylvain + morning cuddles + Fluff





	Frost

Faerghus was always chilly, but chilly meant that it was more comfortable to snuggle. Especially when Sylvain kept insisting on sleeping with the window’s open. You snickered to yourself and wiggled in his grasp, turning so that you could face him and rest your head on his chest. Content to listen to his heart. 

The man was like your own personal heater, and for that, you were thankful. Wanting nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed, you shut your eyes and splayed a cold hand across your love’s stomach and tucked frozen toes between the heat his calves had to offer. Unfortunately, just as you had gotten comfortable, Sylvain woke with a start; Eyes shooting open as he jumped away from the source of the chill. 

“By the gods, why are you so cold?” He nearly shouted as he lowered himself back onto the bed. Wrapping you further in the blankets cautiously taking your hands in his own. 

“I’m always this cold. Why are you so warm?” You asked, a smirk on your lips as your still cold fingertip traced a line up his neck making Sylvain shudder. 

“I’m always this warm, and thank goodness for that; otherwise, I’m sure you’d freeze to death.” Sylvain joked as his grip tightened on your waist as he curled himself around you. 

“Or we could shut the window?” You questioned, only half-serious. Sylvain kept you warm enough, and the sheer fact that you could see your breath when you exhaled made the prospect of leaving the warm confines of your covers even less likely. Something you certainly didn’t mind. 

“No can do. I can’t help that I’ve always been this hot.” With a wink, Sylvain kissed your forehead. “We’ll just have to think of a way to warm you up. Something to get the blood flowing.”

“Or we could just lay here, and I can hide my hands in your shirt.” You smiled, leaning into the kiss that fell just below your bangs. 

“Or we could do that.” His smile warmed your insides as you nestled beside him. “What of your feet, though?”

Without answering, you slipped your feet back between his legs, laughing out loud when he sucked in a sharp breath. “If you’d let me keep them there in the first place, they wouldn’t be this cold.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” You could feel his eyes roll before his chest heaved with the tiny breathy laughs that escaped him. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr and drop some prompts for me!  
I'd love to write for you <3  
@AshenDemonWrites


End file.
